Le trio d'Ergastulum
by boadicee
Summary: Alex est une prostituée pour le compte de Barry. Un jour deux hommes liquident le gang de Barry et l'entraînent avec eux dans leur quotidien. Attention Spoil du manga. La fiction contient des descriptions de violence et de meurtre.
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteure : grâce à un groupe de cosplayer (les OriSor pour ne pas les citer), je me suis mise à regarder l'animé puis à lire le manga Gangsta. J'ai tout de suite accrocher. J'adore l'ambiance qui y règne, la noirceur, mais les pointes d'humour. Du coup je me suis dis que j'allais écrire une fiction dessus, en suivant la trame du manga. L'auteur du manga nous laissant pleins de vide que l'on peut exploiter.**

 **Les personnages et le manga ne m'appartienne pas.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Chapitre 01 : Alex**

 **Pov Alex**

Depuis quand suis-je une prostituée ? Je ne sais pas. Je ne me rappelle pas de quand j'ai commencé à travailler pour Barry. Je ne me rappelle même pas d'une vie avant Barry. Pour moi, il n'y a toujours eu que lui. J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait le tapin toute ma vie et qu'il n'y a rien d'autre. Pourtant au fond de moi, il y a comme un vide.

Avec d'autres filles, il nous a emmenés à Ergastulum. Je suis affectée à un quartier où peu d'hommes passent malheureusement. L'endroit est étrange. Les ruelles sont très étroites et il n'y a pas un coin de rue où une bagarre n'éclate pas.

Je ne suis pas très appréciée dans le coin. On me dit que je n'ai rien à faire ici, que c'est le territoire des Corsica la prostitution, mais je ne le connais même pas ce type.

Les journées sont dures pour une prostituée comme moi. Si je ne ramène pas assez d'argent Barry me battra jusqu'à ce que le sang coule. Et quand ce n'est pas lui, c'est un client, pas satisfait par la pipe que je lui fais ou tout simplement parce que je l'ai mordu quand il m'a forcé à tout prendre en bouche, alors que cela me lève le cœur.

Tous les jours, Barry me fait prendre des comprimés. C'est soit disant pour éviter de choper des maladies. Mais quand je les prends, je me sens comme déconnectée de mon corps. Je voudrais partir, mais je n'ai nulle part où aller, alors je reste ici à faire la catin dans la rue.

Je me suis d'ailleurs trouvée une petite ruelle. Il y a un escalier où je m'installe pour me reposer quelques instants. Je m'appuie contre le mur et je fredonne un air enfoui au fond de ma mémoire.

Dans la rue perpendiculaire, il y a une maison dont au premier, je vois souvent un homme aux cheveux sombres lire un livre. Il ne parle jamais. Il porte en permanence un sabre sur lui. Il y a un autre homme avec lui. Plutôt grand et blond avec un cache œil sur le côté gauche. Lui par contre je l'entends toujours. Il a une voix qui porte loin. Il a l'air toujours heureux. Aux premiers abords, ils peuvent faire peur, mais leur présence quand je suis dans le quartier me rassure dans un sens.

….

Cela fait plusieurs mois que je travaille dans le quartier. Les clients sont plus ou moins réguliers, mais ils me rendent malade quand ils me touchent. Je n'en peux plus, je voudrais changer de vie, mais je sais que je ne peux pas. Où irais-je ? Je n'ai pas de famille, pas de maison qui m'attend quelques parts. Aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas vu un seul client. Barry va être fou de rage quand il me trouvera. Hier, il a pratiquement tué une fille pour n'avoir eu qu'un seul client. C'est son heure de faire le tour des filles pour récupérer une partie du fric.

Je suis là dans l'attente, sur les marches de l'escalier en face de la maison des deux hommes. Celui qui ne parle pas me regarde du coin de l'œil, mais je n'ose le regarder. Des bruits de pas se font entendre dans la ruelle. Mon sang se fige.

\- Alors ma petite Alex, combien as tu ramassé aujourd'hui avec ton joli cul ?

\- Je.. Je suis désolé Barry, mais je n'ai pas encore eu beaucoup client.

Je sais qu'il ne sert à rien de mentir. Autant lui dire la vérité, peut être qu'il comprendra un peu.

Il m'attrape violemment par les cheveux et me claque contre le mur d'en face.

\- Comment ça pas beaucoup de client ? Tu te fous de ma gueule sale pute ? C'est pas en restant à glander qu'ils viendront te voir.

\- Je suis désolée Barry, je…

\- Je ne veux aucune excuse. Tu n'es pas payé à bâiller aux corneilles. Maintenant retournes bosser rapidement et fais la seule chose que tu sais faire sur cette terre, baiser.

Il me gifle et j'atterris à terre. Il ne m'a pas laissé la chance de m'expliquer, qu'il s'en va déjà.

\- Tu n'as pas intérêt à te faire la malle ma petite Alex, ou cela finira très mal pour toi.

J'essuie ma bouche ensanglantée. J'entends le téléphone encore sonner dans la maison d'en face. L'homme qui ne parle pas me regarde. Je me relève et je pars à la recherche d'un client.

Il me faut une heure encore pour en trouver un. C'est un gros porc. Il put l'alcool et la sueur. Il ne doit pas se laver souvent. Il veut que je lui suce. Je n'ai pas le choix, je me mets à genoux et défais son pantalon. À l'intérieur, c'est comme à l'extérieur, c'est dégueulasse. Il appuie sur ma tête pour que je la prenne. Il m'a payé avant et les gars de Barry sont partis avec le fric. Je dois donc le faire. Je le mets en bouche et retiens une nouvelle envie de vomir. Le goût est désagréable. J'essaye de déconnecter mon cerveau de mon travail.

J'entends soudain l'équipe de Barry qui hurlent. Des coups partent. Il y a une bagarre. Une autre voix attire mon attention. C'est celle du grand blond. Il parle avec la mamie qui tient le tabac de la ville. Je sens la main de mon client appuyer violemment sur ma tête pour que j'en prenne plus. Par réflexe, je le mords involontairement. Il crie et son point atterrit sur mon visage. Il s'en va en se rhabillant. Il me faut quelques instants pour me relever et sortir de la ruelle.

Je n'aurais pas dû tourner ma tête. Mes yeux rencontrent ceux des deux hommes de "services en tous genre". J'ai honte de ce que je suis. La vieille me crie dessus de partir. Je ne me fais pas prier et je pars sans dire un mot. Je descends les escaliers lentement. Ma tête me lance et j'ai des vertiges. Je sens en plus encore des regards sur moi. Je suis sûr qu'ils doivent penser du mal de moi ou qu'ils aimeraient bien me sauter.

Quelque chose tombe sur ma tête et je lève la main pour le prendre. C'est un mouchoir blanc. Je lève les yeux pour voir qui me l'envoyé, mais je ne vois plus personne. Je continue mon chemin, je dois encore trouver d'autres clients. Je sers le mouchoir contre moi.

 **Pov Worick**

Cela fait des mois que l'on voit cette pauvre fille dans les rues à faire le tapin. Son mac n'est pas d'ici, tout comme elle. Il ne sait pas qu'ici seul Corsica à le droit sur la prostitution. Ce mec est en train de foutre la merde dans tous les blocs d'Ergastulum. Je sens qu'on va bientôt devoir s'en charger. Il y a du raffut en bas dans la rue. Sûrement encore le mac avec la pauvre fille. Le téléphone sonne en même temps. Des fois, les journées sont vraiment des merdes. Je me ramène avec les œufs et le bacon encore dans la poêle au bureau pour décrocher, mais c'est trop tard. Je vois le regard de Nic vers l'extérieur.

\- C'est encore elle ?

"Oui et il n'y est pas allé de main morte. J'ai envie de le défoncer ce type."

\- Moi aussi, Nic, mais va falloir attendre qu'on décroche la mission de nettoyage. On ne liquide pas les humains sans ordre de mission.

"Je le sais très bien"

Le téléphone sonne à nouveau et je décroche. Le capitaine Chad nous attend pour une mission. Cela faisait bien longtemps. Avant on doit passer par chez Mamie Joelle afin de la débarrasser de voyou. Finalement, la journée s'annonce bien.

Je jette un œil par la fenêtre, mais il n'y a plus personne.

Le trajet jusque chez Mamie Joelle se fait rapidement. Je laisse Nic faire le boulot, il a besoin de se défouler un peu. Une fois la mission accomplit, elle nous paye et nous demande de livrer à sa petite fille le repas. Le capitaine Chad va devoir attendre. On est prêt à tout pour une part du repas préparé par Mamie Joelle.

On entend du bruit et je vois un type louche partir de la ruelle. Quelques secondes plus tard, notre petite tapineuse sort le visage tuméfié. Elle ne reste pas, car Mamie Joelle n'aime pas les putes. Elle descend lentement les escaliers. Je la suis du regard. Purée, elle en a une sacrée paire de miches. J'irais bien les tâter Mamie Joelle nous dit qu'elle fait partie de la bande que l'on vient de dérouiller. On ne s'attarde pas et on va faire notre livraison.

Quand on arrive enfin à notre rendez-vous avec le capitaine Chad, ce dernier commençait à s'impatienter. On aime bien le charrier un peu. Le boulot qu'il nous propose aujourd'hui n'est pas très cher payé, mais on peut récupérer le butin.

\- Et pour la fille, on fait quoi ?

\- Comme pour les autres. J'ai dit tout le gang.

\- Mais à la police, vous ne faites plus de détention ?

\- Si on devait mettre en détention toutes les femmes et les enfants qui se prostituent, on serait vite débordé.

\- C'est dommage, je n'aime pas tuer les femmes.

\- Tu peux toujours refuser la boulot. Je le refilerais à quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Non, c'est bon, on va le faire, on veut le pognon.

Nic m'interpelle.

\- Pour le butin, on fait quoi ?

\- Vous pouvez vous servir, mais laissez nous de quoi les identifier.

\- OK alors ça marche.

\- Eh les gars, c'est votre premier gros boulot depuis un moment, alors lâchez-vous.

\- Pas de soucis.

Je ne pensais pas que je devrais aussi rapidement avoir à faire à ce Barry. Moi qui rêvais le dérouiller, je vois mon rêve s'exaucer.

"Tu te charges de liquider la fille, je n'ai pas envie de passer ma journée à la chercher. Je vais suivre les autres."

\- Attends-moi pour le nettoyage. Ce ne dois pas être tout le temps les mêmes qui peuvent s'amuser.

Et voilà, on se sépare. Je pense déjà savoir où la trouver.

 **Pov Nicolas**

Enfin une mission de nettoyage. Cela faisait une plombe et mon sabre commençait à se rouiller. J'espère qu'il y aura un peu de résistance que je puisse m'amuser. J'espère que Worick fera sa part de boulot.

J'ai repéré la bande de guss qu'on doit dézinguer. Je suis déçu. Il y a les mêmes que ce matin et il ne valait pas un clou. Cela ne durera pas plus de 5 minutes. C'est dommage.

 **Pov Alex**

Je retourne où j'ai l'habitude d'attendre, dans cette petite ruelle. Mon corps me fait mal, il n'y a pas été de main morte. Une silhouette se présente devant moi. C'est le blond de la maison d'en face.

\- Salut, me lance-t-il

\- On se croise beaucoup aujourd'hui.

\- Jusque maintenant, on ne faisait que se croiser. C'est la première fois que j'entends ta voix.

\- Je suis désolée, mais j'ai sali ton mouchoir.

\- Ce n'est pas le mien.

\- C'est celui de l'autre homme ?

\- Ouep.

\- Alors dis lui ça pour moi : "merci", je fais le geste, il a l'air surprit

\- Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais le langage des signes.

\- Non, je ne fais qu'imiter.

\- Pourquoi restes-tu avec ce type ?

Il en a de bonnes de questions. Pourquoi ? Est-ce que j'ai vraiment le choix ? Je ne crois pas.

\- Je n'ai nulle part où aller.

Il commence à partir. Je dois le dégoûter comme je dégoûte tout le monde. Il a déjà quelques mètres quand il me lance :

\- Barry ne reviendra pas.

Quoi ? Que dit-il ? Pourquoi Barry ne reviendra pas ?

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me prend, mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Que vais-je devenir si Barry ne revient pas ?

Je me lève et je pars à sa poursuite. Il doit me dire ce qui se passe exactement. Il me faut plusieurs minutes pour arriver dans le quartier où squat Barry. J'entends un hurlement. C'est sa voix. Elle me glace le sang. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? J'avance prudemment, il y a du sang partout. L'odeur de la mort règne dans les ruelles. J'arrive sur une petite place. Je vois le grand blond adossé à un mur en face de moi.

L'autre homme traîne les cadavres dans une ruelle et les entassent. Le corps de Barry est encore aux pieds du grand blond. Il est mort, vraiment mort. Je m'approche lentement. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un rêve. Je vais finir par me réveiller. Je tombe à terre et serre mes poings. Ils doivent me prendre pour une folle, mais ils ne peuvent pas comprendre tout ce que je ressens.

Toute ma haine envers Barry remonte à la surface. Je regarde à droite et je vois une arme. Je rampe pour la saisir et je me redresse. Je la pointe vers le corps inerte et je tire.

Pourquoi as-tu crevé si facilement sale chien ? C'était moi qui voulais te crever. Tu n'avais pas le droit de te faire descendre si facilement. T'es qu'un minable, un pourri! Non, c'est moi qui suis minable.

Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ?

L'arme est vide et je la laisse tomber au sol. Des larmes coulent le long de mes joues. J'ai l'air pitoyable. Je tourne le dos au cadavre et je m'en vais pleurant comme une fillette. J'entends la voix du blond appeler à l'ordre Nicolas. Oui, le mec muet s'appelle Nicolas.

Des pas viennent vers moi par-derrière. Ils veulent sûrement me faire subir le même sort que tout le gang. Ils peuvent, je n'ai plus rien à perdre. Des bras m'encerclent et je lève la tête. C'est le blond. Il me sourit et me tire dans une ruelle.

Nous marchons quelques minutes avant de s'arrêter avec de me faire asseoir sur des caisses.

\- Tu t'appelles Alex, c'est ça ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que cela t'intéresse, puis que tu vas me faire subir le même sot que le reste du groupe.

\- Je le devrais en effet, mais tu vois, il y a un problème. Je ne peux me résoudre à te tuer. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te laisse la vie sauve. Peut-être un jour de bonté ? Enfin dans le contrat, on m'a dit que je pouvais garder le butin et j'ai décidé que tu serais ce butin.

\- Tu es stupide.

\- Non moi, c'est Worick. Tu as une paire de seins, c'est des vrai ?

\- Idiot.

\- Allez suis-nous. J'ai un très bon canapé de libre pour cette nuit.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais, il me fait rire. Il enlève sa veste et la pose sur mes épaules. Nicolas nous rejoint et on prend la direction de leur rendez vous. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je me sens si épuisée d'un coup. Je suis deux inconnus et je ne sais même pas ce qui m'attend, maintenant. Mais cela ne peut pas être pire que ce que j'ai vécu jusque maintenant.


	2. note de l'auteure

**note de l'auteure : merci pour tous vos commentaires. Je suis en train de terminer le calendrier de l'avent 2015 qui sera sur plusieurs fandoms et je reprends l'écriture de la fiction ensuite. Je n'abandonne pas, mais je ne peux pas tout faire en même temps ^^.**

 **Merci de votre compréhension.**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Note de l'auteure : Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre de Gangsta. Non je n'avais pas oublié la fiction. Juste une petite panne d'écriture. Lors du précédent chapitre on me demandait si c'était normal que la fiction soit aussi glauque. Oui c'est tout à fait normal. Gangsta traite de la mafia, et de tous les commerces qui en découle avec une race d'homme qui sont finalement libre mais prisonnier à vivre dans un ghetto.  
**_

 _ **Bonne lecture**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : le gigolo**

 **POV Nicolas**

J'l'avais dit qu'il fallait qu'on la bute. Qu'elle allait nous attirer des emmerdes. J'ai beau être sourd, je le vois bien qu'il est en train de nous passer un savon. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut m'énerver à nous prendre de haut comme ça. Lui un flic ripou en plus. Il croit pouvoir nous faire la morale alors qu'il est plus pourri que nous. Faut qu'il redescende sur terre là.

Worick a voulu garder la fille et il nous a dit qu'on pouvait garder le butin. Une fille, c'est comme le pognon, c'est un butin. Enfin faut-il qu'elle soit encore utile et je doute qu'à part baiser, elle ne sache rien faire d'autres.

J'en peux plus de cet inspecteur. Je lève mon pied et frappe violemment dans le véhicule de fonction qui bouge à presque se retourner sur le toit. Faut que je maîtrise ma force de temps en temps.

\- Ecoutez moi bien inschpecteur Chad. Vous nous avez peut êt'e rendu service un jour, mais nous n'sommes pas vos choufiffres. Alors quand on décide de prendre de temps en temps quelque chose, venez pas vous la ramener. Sinon la pochaine fois, c'est vot' tête que receva mon pied.

Je parle peu. Faut vraiment qu'on me cherche pour que je sorte une phrase. Je prends le sac d'argent qu'il nous tend et je commence à partir pour rentrer à la maison. C'est pas tout ça, mais je suis couvert de sang de ces imbéciles.

 **POV Alex**

\- Oh mais c'est qu'il pourrait faire vraiment peur, commente Worick.

\- Voilà pourquoi je n'aime pas traiter avec un indexé.

\- Un indexé, murmurais-je tout en regardant Nicolas s'éloigner, remarquant seulement ces plaques.

Mais je ne comprends pas. En quoi Nicolas est-il différent ? Certes, il est sourd, mais il n'en reste pas moins un être humain.

Je réalise d'un coup que je devais faire partir de cette montagne de cadavres. Alors, ils m'ont réellement sauvé la vie ? Mais pourquoi ? Je n'ai jamais rien fait que le trottoir aussi loin que je m'en souvienne. Et ils ne me connaissent même pas. Worick me pousse à avancer avec eux. J'ai tellement de questions dans ma tête que je suis le mouvement sans vraiment comprendre ce que je fais. Il me ramène jusqu'à leur quartier avant de me laisser libre de refaire ma vie. Je les vois rentrer chez eux.

Que vais-je faire maintenant ? Je ne sais pas. Mes pas se dirigent automatiquement vers la planque de Barry. Je remonte jusque dans ma chambre. C'est horriblement calme, il n'y a plus personne. Je me déshabille et je me glisse sous l'eau de la douche. Cela me fait du bien. Pour une fois, je ne suis pas pressée par le fait que je dois retourner. Quand je sors de la salle de bains, je prends la deuxième et unique tunique que j'ai en ma possession. A part deux robes et un short, je n'ai rien d'autre. Je n'ai même pas de papier d'identité. Si je devais mourir, je suis sûr que personne ne me retrouverai. Peut-être même, je ne manquerai à personne. En prenant mon vêtement sale, les billets durement récoltés tombent à terre. Ceux-là, on me les réclamera pas.

Je les regarde me demandant toujours ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire maintenant. Je me chausse et sors de la bâtisse. Je n'ai pas envie de rester une minute de plus. J'ai rassemblé dans un petit sac, le maximum de mes affaires. Enfin n'ayant pas grand chose, cela ne prend pas beaucoup de place.

Tout en étant plongé dans mes pensées, j'arrive dans cette ruelle où il y a un escalier. Je reconnais cet endroit. C'est mon coin de tapinage. Je l'aime bien, il est tranquille. Et surtout en face, je peux observer monsieur Service en tous genre. J'aperçois d'ailleurs Nicolas. J'ai encore en ma possession son mouchoir. Il me regarde d'un œil et avec mes mains, je lui fais le signe "Merci". Il tourne aussitôt la tête comme s'il ne m'avait pas vu. Il est étrange comme gars, mais je l'apprécie tout de même.

\- Tu es encore là Alexou ? Tu l'aimes bien ce coin-là.

\- Oui.

\- Dis, cela ne te dérangerait pas de me rendre un petit service et de me remplacer au standard le temps que j'aille faire une petite course ? Nicolas ne peut pas répondre.

\- Pas de soucis.

\- T'es un ange. Merci. Allez monte que je te montre.

Je me demande pourquoi j'ai accepté si facilement. Je monte pour la première fois dans leur appartement. Il est un peu sombre et il y a peu de meubles, mais on y trouve l'essentiel. Il y a un peu de bordel à gauche et à droite. Worick m'explique dans les grandes lignes et je m'installe au bureau. Cela me paraît un peu étrange de devoir attendre d'avoir un coup de téléphone pour prendre le message. Je me retrouve rapidement seule avec Nicolas qui ne quitte pas son bord de fenêtre et lit un livre. Le silence règne dans la pièce. Enfin pas très longtemps, car le téléphone finit par sonner. Je sens un peu l'angoisse montée. Je n'ai jamais répondu au téléphone. Enfin cela ne doit pas être si compliqué.

\- Oui allo, bonjour. Merci de votre appel à Service en tous genre.

C'est un homme au bout de la ligne qui demande quand sa livraison spéciale sera là. Je prends son nom. Je n'ai pas remarqué que Nicolas avait bougé et qu'il est dorénavant derrière moi. Il me prend le papier et griffonne quelques choses avant de me le tendre. Je le lis rapidement et je transmets au client que sa livraison sera faite demain matin. Le client ne s'attarde pas et raccroche aussitôt. Ouf, je crois que je ne m'en suis pas trop mal sortie pour une première fois. Nicolas est retourné à son rebord de fenêtre. L'après-midi risque d'être longue.

 **POV Worick**

Bon, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Je n'allais pas laisser le téléphone sonner toute l'après-midi dans le vide. On pourrait louper une affaire juteuse. Je pense qu'avec un peu de pratiques Alexou pourra très bien répondre au téléphone et puis elle a une voix tellement sexy qu'elle nous amènera sûrement d'autres clients. Au moins pendant ce temps-là, elle ne fait plus le tapin. Elle est trop canon comme nénette pour faire ce boulot.

J'arrive enfin chez ma cliente. J'espère ne pas l'avoir trop fait attendre. Enfin après je sais toujours comment me faire pardonner. Je l'aime bien cette cliente, car en plus, du tarif, elle file généralement un très bon pourboire. Avec cela je vais peut-être acheter une tenue pour Alexou et remplir le frigo. Je pense que la remplumer un peu ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Quelques heures plus tard.

\- Dis moi Worick chéri, c'est quand on se revoit la prochaine fois ?

\- Quand ton portefeuille m'appellera, ma belle.

Je lui envoie un baiser du bout des doigts et je quitte son appartement l'argent en poche. J'allume une clope. Tiens le paquet est presque vide. Il faudra que j'aille en acheter chez la vieille demain. Bon pour fêter l'affaire réglée ce jour, je vais passer chez le traiteur. Une bonne bouteille devrait aussi faire l'affaire. J'espère que Nicolas, ne l'aura pas trop martyrisé. C'est vrai que ce mec est un véritable ours côté sentiment.

 **POV Nicolas**

Bon qu'est-ce qu'il fout Worick, il en mets du temps. En plus maintenant la nuit est tombée. Il n'avait pourtant qu'une fille à voir. Enfin avec les boulots que l'on fait déjà en temps normal, il pourrait s'en passer. La fille se débrouille pas trop mal pour le téléphone. Je vais pouvoir aller m'entraîner un peu en attendant que le gigolo de service daigne rentrer à la maison.

Je descends dans la pièce qui nous sert de cuisine, de salle de bains et pour moi de dortoir. Enfin quand je dis dortoir, je parle de mon fauteuil. Je n'aime pas dormir dans un lit. Mon esprit est toujours à l'affût, du coup, je ne dors que d'un oeil sur le fauteuil.

L'endroit est très sombre, il n'y a aucune fenêtre. Je regarde sur la petite table où une valise y repose. C'est vrai que demain, je dois me rendre pour une livraison chez un client. Il a demandé une arme bien spécifique et n'a pas hésité à mettre le prix. On va en tirer un bon pactole.

 **POV Alex**

Non mais quelle idée j'ai eu d'accepter de dormir avec Worick. J'ai cru que ma dernière heure arriver. Heureusement que Nicolas est venu à mon secours. Du coup après une bataille acharnée, j'ai fini ma nuit sur le canapé. C'était ma première nuit à ne pas faire le tapin. Cela me paraît encore irréel. Le soleil se lève à peine et Nicolas est déjà en train de s'affairer. Il a une mallette dans les mains et il vérifie le contenu. J'aimerais pouvoir communiquer avec lui, mais je ne connais pas le langage des signes.

Worick sort de sa chambre. Il ne paraît pas être du tout matinal.

\- Déjà debout Nic ? Tu ne feras pas de vieux os à te lever si tôt.

-"Il est déjà 8h00, je te signale."

\- Oh Alexou. Comment ça va ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas dormi avec moi ? Le canapé n'est pas confortable.

Quoi ! Il ne se rappelle pas de ce qui s'est passé la veille ? J'hallucine. Nicolas lui fait une série de signes que je ne comprends pas.

\- Oh désolé, déformation professionnelle.

Hein ! Quoi ! Que veut-il dire par là ? Il regarde son planning avant de se retourner vers moi.

\- Dis-moi Alexou, est-ce que tu pourrais accompagner Nick pour ses livraisons. J'ai un autre boulot aujourd'hui.

\- Et le téléphone ?

\- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée qu'une fille décroche aujourd'hui. Ah oui, et si tu pouvais m'acheter une cartouche de cigarettes. Tiens voilà l'argent.

Il me met le billet dans mon décolleté et me pousse vers la sortie. Nicolas m'attend dehors et commence à avancer en me voyant arriver.

Au début, je le suis derrière, puis, je me mets à côté de lui et je tourne mon visage vers lui.

\- Dis Nicolas, il fait quoi comme boulot aujourd'hui Worick ?

Il continue d'avancer et ne me regarde pas. Il n'a pas dû me comprendre ou m'entendre.

\- Gigolo.

Je lève la tête étonnée. Quoi ! Worick aussi fait le tapin ?

* * *

 _ **Note de l'auteure bis : le prochain chapitre sera publié courant juin/juillet**_


End file.
